


L'isola delle lucertole

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brotp, Dark, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Prison, Punishment, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Fa parte della serie NA.Lourth ha deciso di creare una sua versione dell'isola dei famosi, mettendo di mezzo Goku e Vegeta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Whils, Bills  
> Prompt: Eh, siamo in ritardo... DI NUOVO!

Cap.1 Lourth organizza un programma televisivo

 

Bill-ssama si mise su un fianco, dimenò la coda e affondò il muso aguzzo nel cuscino. Piegò le zampe e miagolò, i baffi gli tremarono e le orecchie violacee lunghe due mani gli finirono davanti al viso.

Whils sospirò guardando l'orologio da taschino, lo ripose alzando il capo e intrecciò le braccia dietro la schiena,

"Le consiglio di alzarsi, Bills-sama, o la bomba-sveglia le esploderà addosso" disse calmo.

Bills strinse gli occhi, infilò il capo sotto il cuscino sentendo il calore sotto le coperte.

Whils sospirò, fece tre passi indietro chiudendo gli occhi e sporgendo le labbra a cuore. Una sfera sopra Bills esplose con un gran rumore che rimbombò nella stanza, frammenti di sassi brillanti di rosso si sparsero per il luogo rimbalzando su altri masso rotondi che esplosero a loro volta causando una serie di flash e rumori.

Bills saltò in aria, riatterrò sulle zampe con gli occhi sgranati. Abbassò il capo guardando che era a un letto di distanza dal suo talamo, galleggiante in aria. Deglutì e precipitò, sbattendo a terra con una testata.

" _Mnh_ , l'appuntamento?" biascicò.

Whils socchiuse gli occhi facendo tre passo avanti.

"Eh, siamo in ritardo... DI NUOVO" disse. Strinse le braccia dietro la schiena, si chinò.

"Quindi si sbrighi, Bills-sama".

Bills si alzò in piedi, si voltò e si mise a correre verso l'uscita. Whils lo raggiunse, lo afferrò per la coda sollevandolo, furono avvolti da una fiammata violacea e si teletrasportarono.

“Benvenuti sul pianeta dei Kahioshin” disse Lourth. Incrociò le gambe e guardò Re Kahio del Nord dimenare le antenne. Gli altri tre Re Kahio alzavano e abbassavano tre ventagli grossi due volte il suo petto. Kahioshin il sommo si sedette sulla sua sfera e sgranò gli occhi, guardando la pila di fotografie che mostravano una serie di ragazze in bikini.

“Vendere così il nostro pianeta”. Gemette il Kahioshin più giovane. Kahioshin il vecchio infilò le foto in una serie di pagine di un giornaletto e lo gettò a terra. Si alzò, si voltò e prese la sfera tra le mani.

“Quei due stanno nuovamente litigando. Quel Vegeta è insopportabile!” gridò. Kahioshin dell’est si abbassò, osservò il principe dei saiyan tirare un pugno a Goku. Guardò l’altro saiyan parare con il gomito ed entrambi colpirsi con una ginocchiata in contemporanea. L’aura vermiglia di Goku faceva brillare la pelliccia dorata del suo sesto livello e quella bluastra di Vegeta faceva sembrare più chiara la pelliccia nerastra del suo di livello sesto.

“Si ostina a volerlo battere, ma tanto il mio ragazzo è il più forte” borbottò Re Kahio. Si piegò, offrì un piatto con sopra un budino giallo-trasparente a Bills-sama. 

Il dio della Distruzione si piegò in avanti e si leccò il muso. 

Whils si avviò verso un lungo tavolo dalla tovaglia candida e sorrise guardando la decina di ciotole e la trentina di piatti con dentro delle cibarie violacee. Prese delle bacche da un arrosto di maiale viola grondante grasso violetto.

“Un patto è un patto” disse Lourth. Un tentacolo di energia violacea partì da sotto il suo trono fatto di marmo con una serie di pezzi di scacco intarsiati sulla sua superfice e colpì un albero. Una trentina di fatine verdine si alzarono sul cielo coperto da una serie di lune biancastre.

“Si meritano una punizione” borbottò Paikuan. 

Lourth si avvicinò un bicchiere di coca-cola in cui galleggiavano degli scarafaggi dei vari colori dell’arcobaleno e si portò la cannuccia alle labbra. Se la portò alle labbra e succhiò uno scarafaggio giallo grande come l’unghia del suo mignolo. Balzar miagolò, i baffi gli tremarono e dimenò la coda. Saltellò, le zampe bianche pelose si sporcarono di fango e raggiunse il trono. Porse un vassoio d’argento con sopra una pizza fumante ricoperta di sangue rappreso.

“E l’avranno. Una settimana privati dei loro poteri su un’isola deserta” borbottò Kahioshin il sommo. 

Lourth allargò le braccia, aprì le mani e chinò di lato il capo.

“Benvenuti all’isola delle lucertole” sussurrò.

**************************

Vegeta dimenò la coda nera, ghignò e abbassò il capo. Il simbolo reale della casata dei Vegeta brillava dorato sulla sua fronte, il petto muscoloso si alzava e abbassava affannosamente.

“Avanti colpiscimi Kakaroth, voglio vedere se ci riesci” . Lo incitò. Goku si strappò la maglietta blu lacera ricoperta di buchi e sangue, era umida di sudore e la lasciò cadere a terra. Lo stomaco di entrambi i saiyan fecero una serie di rumori simili a grugniti.

“Vegeta, io ho fame. Smettiamo! Voglio piattoni di pasta con la salsa e bistecche perfettamente rosolate con patate, magari con un po’ di sale e rosmarino” si lamentò. Schivò una serie di ki-blast, le gocce di sudore s’imperlarono nella sua pelliccia dorata. Guardò l’altro caricare un Bin Bang Attack e caricò una Kamehameha, le onde si scontrarono a vicenda. Un paio di alberi si sradicarono precipitando a terra, il terreno tremò e alcune rocce esplosero.

“Colpo del drago!” gridò il Son. “Pugno della fenice!” urlò Vegeta. Una fenice nera apparve alle spalle del principe dei saiyan e dal pugno di Goku apparve un drago dorato. Le due tecniche si scontrarono, ci fu un’esplosione di luce e i due saiyan precipitarono a terra. Rotolarono, aprirono due solchi nel terreno e tornarono normali. Una serie di scintille bianche e nere ondeggiarono tutt’intorno e i due gemettero di dolore. Goku si rizzò in piedi, ansimando, Vegeta strinse gli occhi e tossì.

“Pari di nuovo” biascicò con voce roca l’eroe della Terra.

“Riproviamo” ribatté Vegeta. 

Son gattonò fino a lui e il principe dei saiyan si alzò seduto. Furono avvolti da una luce bluastra. 

Goku si piegò e tossì, sputò un grumo di muco e la sostanza bluastra premette sui suoi muscoli tesi. 

Vegeta sentì dei pesi sulla schiena e mugolò. Goku gemette, si massaggiò il petto e fu colto da un capogiro.

“Ch-che succede?” chiese Vegeta. Sentì la gola bruciare, gli occhi gli si arrossarono e boccheggiò. 

Goku si grattò dietro la testa. Entrambi i saiyan furono teletrasportati.

******************

Goku scese giù dalla palma, gli stivali gli affondarono nella sabbia dorata e si passò la mano tra i capelli neri a fiamma.

“La montagna oscura l’altro lato, ma urca sembra un’isola, ma più grande di quella di genio” spiegò. Si grattò il petto nudo, si massaggiò il collo e piegò a destra e a sinistra il capo facendolo scricchiolare.

“Kakaroth, questo non mi dice dove siamo finiti” ringhiò Vegeta. Strinse i pugni e conficcò le unghie nella pelle, dimenando la coda dalla pelliccia marrone.

< Non sappiamo neanche se è ancora la Terra. Ho incontrati infiniti posti come questo sasso nell’universo > pensò. Si girò di scatto, indicò Goku e gli mise l’indice sotto il naso.

“E’ colpa tua! Devi aver perso il controllo del tuo drago!” gridò. 

Goku si abbassò e i suoi occhi neri si rifletterono in quelli d’ossidiana dell’altro.

“O è un sogno o qualcuno ci ha fatto qualche scherzo” rispose Goku. Sorrise, chiuse gli occhi e si mise la mano dietro la testa.

“Non può essere un sogno, perché nei miei sogni tu non ci sei, o sarebbero incubi. Più che uno scherzo mi sembra una trappola. Dieci a uno che è un'altra idea di Lourth” borbottò Vegeta. Si voltò e raggiunse la palma. Si girò, si appoggiò al tronco e incrociò le braccia, sbuffando.

“Prima o poi ce la paga” borbottò. 

Il principe dei saiyan chiuse gli occhi, alzò il capo e contrasse i muscoli. Abbassò le mani, il respiro gli divenne irregolare, strinse i denti, la mascella gli fece male e rabbrividì.

“Cos… cosa diamine…” ringhiò. 

Goku lo raggiunse, piegò di lato il capo e sbatté le palpebre.

“Problemi, Vegeta?” chiese. Socchiuse un occhio e sgranò l’altro, leccandosi le labbra. Guardò l’altro ruggire, alzò le spalle e si voltò.

“Ti precedo io” disse. Spiccò un balzo, cadde a terra e affondo nella sabbia. Gemette di dolore, si mise in ginocchio e sputò ripetutamente, sbattendogli occhi.

“Urca, che male! Non riesco a volare” si lamentò. Udì Vegeta urlare, uno stormo di uccelli si alzò gracchiando dagli alberi oltre la decina di palme e i loro versi risuonarono tutt’intorno. 

Vegeta sentì le tempie pulsare, il viso era arrossato e madido di sudore.

“E’ una sorta di maledizione! Non possiamo mai allenarci o combattere in pace!” gridò. Abbassò il capo e sbuffò.


	2. Cap.2 Pesca

Cap.2 Pesca  


“Siamo bloccati” sussurrò Goku. Alzò il capo, l’odore di salsedine gli punse le narici, il vento gli fece aleggiare i capelli neri a cespuglio intorno al suo viso facendo muovere le foglie della palma. Infilò le mani nella sabbia e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Probabilmente hai ragione, è opera di Lourth”. Aggiunse con voce rauca.

“Non perdere tempo come un babbeo. Dobbiamo trovare il modo di lasciare questo posto!” ordinò Vegeta. Si voltò e sollevò un sopracciglio, guardando Goku osservare il cielo stellato.

“Le nostre mogli saranno preoccupate. E anche il piccolo Vetrunks. Ti muovi?!” domandò alzando la voce il principe dei saiyan.

“Rilassati. C’è la stessa barriera che ha usato Freezer ultimamente, non possiamo lasciare questo posto neanche usando metodi alternativi ai poteri” sussurrò Goku. Si alzò in piedi, avanzò e si sedette sulla battigia. Infilò le mani nella sabbia bagnata e la compattò creando una collinetta.

“Addio ai tuoi ragionamenti da uomo adulto” sibilò Vegeta. Chiuse gli occhi, inspirò ed espirò passandosi la mano sul viso. Abbassò la mano e vide Goku mettere una pietra sulla sommità della sua torre di sabbia.

“Schiarisciti le idee e pensa a come sventare il complotto” ribatté Vegeta. Si arrampicò sulla palma, tirò una serie di calci alle foglie, si sentirono degli schiocchi e le guardò precipitare a terra, ci furono dei tonfi e la sabbia si alzò.

“Conosco un solo modo per schiarirmi le idee” disse Goku. Si sfilò i vestiti rimanendo ignudo, si mise a correre e si tuffò in acqua. Il principe dei saiyan conficcò le foglie nella sabbia e unì le cime creando una cupola. La guardò franare e sospirò, indietreggiò e si massaggiò il collo. Uno schizzo d’acqua lo colpì in pieno, digrignò i denti e si voltò di scatto tenendo i pugni chiusi.

“Vegeta, vieni anche tu a farti una nuotata!”. Lo invitò Goku. Vegeta si girò, lo guardò e avvampò. Si voltò, corrugò la fronte e sbuffò.

“Sei nudo, idiota” ringhiò.

“Dai Vegeta! Giochiamo un po’!” gridò il Son. Schizzò nuovamente l’acqua e Vegeta sbuffò.

“Tu giochi un po’ troppo. Hai abusato spesso del supersaiyan God da quarto livello contro Baby. Se non avessi sabotato ogni suo attacco saresti stato battuto ugualmente” si lamentò.

 “Dai, che quella volta ti sei vendicato di tutto ciò che ti ho combinato negli anni. Però mi dispiace di averti colpito, non eri totalmente in te” ribatté Vegeta. Si sedette sui sassi levigati, immergendosi nell’acqua. Vegeta si spogliò, rimanendo in boxer e si voltò. Entrò in acqua, incrociò le braccia e si sedette accanto a lui.

“Contento?” domandò. Goku ridacchiò e piegò di lato il capo.

“Ti vergogni a stare nudo?”. Lo punzecchiò.

“Ti ricordo che sono un saiyan con conoscenze mediche. Ho ancora le siringhe di Nameck e posso usarle contro di te” ringhiò il principe dei saiyan. Goku si sporse e indicò una biscia d’acqua nera che emanava un bagliore violaceo nuotando a quattro braccia da loro.

“E io ti lancio addosso quella cosa che striscia” sussurrò.

 

*********************

Freezer scattò un paio di foto ai boxer blu a cuoricini amaranto che Vegeta indossava. Cell gli mise una mano sulla spalla e annuì, le iridi rosa gli brillarono.

“Nemmeno i mal di pancia che Kid Bu ha causato a Ub mentre erano un tutt’uno erano epici come questo momento” sancì. Janenba tirò un pugno sul capo di entrambi, evitando le aureole che aleggiavano sopra le loro teste. Grugnì, gettò indietro la testa e lanciò un verso stridulo. Freezer digrignò i denti e si massaggiò la calotta ossea violacea.

“D’accordo, d’accordo, ora andiamo a omaggiare il grande Lourth” si lamentò.

“Figliolo, togliti quelle cuffie!” si sentì gridare Re Yammer. Il demone Saike sospirò e si tolse le cuffie. Affondò in una delle poltroncine vermiglie che ricoprivano il terreno del pianeta dei Kahioshin, l’erba ondeggiava mossa dal vento.

“Me lo merito di ascoltare un po’ di musica dopo aver rimontato qui il maxischermo” si lamentò.

*******

“Non credevo …”. Disse Goku, ansimò sbattendo un paio di volte gli occhi.

“… che anche tu …”. Tossì un paio di volte, le iridi erano arrossate e le gocce d’acqua scendevano lungo il viso.

“ … sapessi trattenere …”. Boccheggiò, spalancò la bocca e ingoiò delle boccate d’aria.

“… per tutte questo tempo il respiro sott’acqua”. Concluse il Son, Vegeta sbatté i piedi allargando le braccia rimanendo a galla.

“Anche se siamo senza poteri abbiamo una resistenza non umana” disse. Scosse il capo, una serie di goccioline si staccarono dai suoi capelli a fiamma neri dalle ciocche grandi tre dita.

“Però non abbiamo possibilità di pescare niente in queste condizioni”. Aggiunse. Goku sorrise, chiuse gli occhi e negò.

“Guarda” disse. Nuotò fino a riva, uscì fuori dall’acqua e vi immerse solo il fondoschiena, l’acqua gli sbatteva contro i glutei. Dimenò la coda, un pesce abboccò e Goku sollevò la coda. Staccò il pesce e lo sbatté ripetutamente contro una roccia sulla sabbia. Vegeta impallidì, deglutì un paio di volte e negò con il capo.

“Pazzo suicida! Hai idea quanto fa male quello che hai fatto! Non te ne frega niente della tua coda?!” gridò con voce stridula. Nuotò fino a riva, gattonò sulla battigia sentendo le gambe tremare e deglutì un paio di volte. Osservò Goku pescare altri due piedi, si sedette e rabbrividì guardando il Son pescarne altri due.

“Urca, a me non fa male. E di solito quelli che pesco sono dieci volte me” spiegò Goku. Il viso di Vegeta divenne bluastro e scosse il capo. Le labbra di entrambi erano violacee e una serie di piccoli calli erano comparsi sotto i loro polpastrelli rendendoli grinzosi e semi-trasparenti.

“Secondo me ti manca qualche venerdì” borbottò il Briefs.


	3. Cap.3 Notte sull’isola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo My funny friends and me versione ita.

Cap.3 Notte sull’isola  
  
“La tua idea geniale ci è costata cara!” gridò Vegeta. Goku gonfiò le guance e strinse gli occhi, appoggiando il capo sulle braccia incrociate.  
“Uffa, mica te l’ho detto io di cercare le pietre per accendere il fuoco in boxer” borbottò.  
Vegeta rabbrividì, strisciò più in basso graffiandosi la schiena nuda contro la sabbia nascondendosi sotto la coltre di foglie di palma.  
“Sì, ma grazie a quelle scimmie che ci hanno rubato i vestiti ora tu devi rimanere nudo e in boxer” borbottò il Briefs. Tirò su con il naso sentendolo pizzicare e avvertì Goku sbuffare.  
“La luna mi ricorda Chichi, voglio tornare a casa” borbottò. Si voltò, seguì lo sguardo di Vegeta e lo osservò guardare due stelle rossastre.  
“Pensi a Vegeta-sei, vero?” chiese. Vegeta si morse l’interno della guancia ed espirò dalle narici, il fiato si condensò davanti al suo viso.  
   
*******  
  
Billsama si sdraiò a faccia in giù sul divano trasversalmente, dimenò la coda e alzò e abbassò i piedi oltre il bracciolo rosso. Strisciò in avanti mettendosi in ginocchio e si arcuò all’indietro guardando Freezer seduto accanto a lui.  
“Che noia, voglio più azione” si lamentò.  
“Mi creda Bill-sama, ho fatto di tutto per fargli passare quelle fisime” sussurrò Freezer.  
“Fratello, alzati e vieni a darmi una mano! Al padron Lourth sono finite le tartine all’aglio venusiano con contorno d’indici arrostiti!”. Si sentì gridare Cooler.  
“Non gridare lucertola! Sto cercando di guardare lo schermo!” gridò Kahioshin il sommo. Il Kahioshin più giovane chinò il capo e sospirò.  
“A me sembra che si sia creato il programma televisivo preferito e non che stia cercando davvero di dare un insegnamento a quei due” sussurrò.  
  
*******  
  
“Prima di conoscerti per me lì non c’era niente” disse Goku. Arrossì e si grattò la testa, facendosi ricadere una ciocca nera grande cinque dita davanti al viso. Vegeta scoppiò a ridere, Goku si voltò verso di lui e deglutì.  
-Ha una risata roca e fredda … triste- pensò.  
“Questo succede a essere saiyan cresciuti su un sasso sperduto. Il destino di molte terze classi, in fondo” disse Vegeta con tono acido.  
“S … scusa, non volevo dire qualcosa di male” borbottò il Son. Strinse le gambe e si mise a faccia in giù, nascondendosi il viso tra le braccia.  
“Tutto sommato non ha importanza. Il nostro pianeta natale è andato distrutto” disse Vegeta e la voce gli divenne roca. Si voltò su un fianco e ticchettò sulla spalla del più giovane.  
“Kakaroth, non ti preoccupare”. Aggiunse. Goku voltò il capo e incontrò gli occhi del principe.  
“Com’era?” domandò. Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi di ossidiana brillarono di riflessi vermigli e la coda gli strinse i fianchi.  
“Come vuoi che fosse? Tutto bettole, edifici dove grossi scimmioni si accalcavano e deserto” borbottò I muscoli del suo corpo si fecero tesi e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.  
“L’hai girato tutto?” chiese il Son.  
“Mi era vietato uscire dal palazzo che sorgeva al centro ed esplose quando ero piccolo. Grazie a una serie di tecnologie il palazzo possedeva un giardino che era una piccola giungla. Ogni tanto scappavo per andare … in giro” mormorò Vegeta. Ghignò, socchiuse gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Nessuno mi ha mai beccato” si vantò.  
“Urca, grandioso” sussurrò Goku. Vegeta si appoggiò una mano sul petto e mise il mento di fuori.  
“Rendevo orgogliosa mia madre. E Nappa non poteva obbligarmi agli allenamenti a cui voleva sottopormi mio padre. Da solo ero decisamente più capace. Sono andato una volta al grande lago, acqua dolce, ma l’estensione dei nostri mari. Per non parlare degli scontri con i nobili. Tutti i saiyan amano la battaglia sin da quando sono neonati” disse. La voce divenne dura e i muscoli del petto si erano gonfiati.  
“A mio padre piaceva combattere o … essere un assassino?” domandò Goku e la voce gli tremò. Vegeta lo fissò negli occhi e si leccò le labbra, la sabbia gli sbatté contro la guancia abbronzata.  
“Entrambe le cose, come a tutti i saiyan nel momento in cui il loro sangue si risveglia alla ferocia, ma … era un po’ come te. Si affezionava alle persone e … ai marmocchi”. Ammise Vegeta. Goku ghignò, incrociò le braccia e schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
“Perché conoscevi una terza classe?” domandò. Il Briefs si girò dandogli la schiena e ringhiò, una vena gli pulsò sulla fronte spaziosa.  
“Era da Bardack, un degno generale, unico saiyan ad aver fatto una scalata sociale che spesso andavo. Lo chiamavo zio ed era lui a mettermi strani grill in capo, alle volte” sussurrò. Strinse gli occhi e abbassò il capo, strisciando la guancia sulla sabbia.  
“Ora dormi!” ordinò. Goku sorrise, dimenò la coda e chiuse gli occhi. Regolò il respiro e si addormentò. Vegeta si addormentò a sua volta, tenendo strette le braccia incrociate al petto.  
  
__  
Bulma si sfilò la mascherina di stoffa azzurra semi-trasparente e la lasciò cadere a terra. Alzò e abbassò le braccia pallide, sporse di lato il fianco piegandosi e i seni le tremarono.  
“La mia odalisca preferita” sussurrò con voce calda il principe dei saiyan. Le baciò il collo niveo e rabbrividì, inspirando il profumo di fragole di lei.  
  
  
Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi sentendo qualcosa di umido gocciolargli sulla spalla, qualcosa gli stringeva contro i muscoli a tartaruga del suo ventre. Socchiuse gli occhi, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e sbadigliò.  
-Mi sto rammollendo, da mercenario mi sarei svegliato subito- pensò. Sentì qualcosa premergli contro i glutei, sgranò gli occhi e abbassò il capo. La bava del Son gli colò lungo il braccio giù dalla spalla e le braccia dell’amico si strinsero più forte intorno a lui.  
“Chichina” biascicò Goku, nel sonno.  
“Kakaroth!” gridò Vegeta. Gli tirò una gomitata, Goku gemette, lo lasciò andare e si voltò a faccia in giù. Vegeta gattonò allontanandosi, strisciò fuori dalle foglie e sentì l’altro russare. Si alzò in piedi, ansimò e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.  
“Oltraggioso! Sei un babbeo! Un imbecille!” gridò. Lanciò un sasso a un calcio, le dita del piede si arrossarono e urlò per il dolore.  
“Cretino! Idiota! Pezzo di ignobile creatura scema!” ululò.  
  
*******  
  
 “Queste foto sono meravigliose!” strillò Zarbon. Saltellò sul posto, le iridi gli brillavano e la treccia gli oscillava dietro la schiena. Sauzer si abbassò e sorrise.  
Guardò la foto di Goku addormentato con la bocca aperta, la sua saliva colava sul principe assopito che il Son stringeva a sé.  
“Come ci sei riuscito mio caro? C’era la coperta a nasconderli” sussurrò. Zarbon gli fece l’occhiolino e strinse a sé la macchina fotografica.  
“E’ una macchina appositamente modificata da Dodoria, si possono rimuovere gli elementi di fastidio. Ne stanno vendendo a centinaia” spiegò con voce trillante.  
  



	4. Cap.4 Droghe paralizzanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Il sentiero, una soundtrack del film: La strada per Eldorado.

Vegeta sentì la schiena dargli una serie di fitte, gemette e socchiuse gli occhi. Strinse più forte le caviglie di Goku, lo trascinò lasciando una scia nella sabbia nella parte superiore, indietreggiò affondando nell’acqua. Diede un altro strattone e fece finire nell’acqua il Son. Goku sgranò gli occhi alzandosi a sedere, si piegò in avanti e tossì ripetutamente. Sputò, scosse il capo e gli occhi gli divennero vermigli.  
“Che è successo?!” strillò. Vegeta incrociò le braccia, ridacchiò e alzò il capo.  
“Vendetta” sibilò. Goku sporse il labbro inferiore e sbatté le mani nell’acqua.  
“Non è giusto! May mi stava chiamando papà e Chichi mi stava cucinando i suoi deliziosi manicaretti vestita solo con la nuvola speedy!” si lamentò. Si mise in piedi, sbatté il piede sui sassi schizzando acqua, si voltò e avanzò fino a riva.  
“Dobbiamo fare un giro di perlustrazione dell’isola. Non abbiamo acqua da bere e queste palme non hanno le noci di cocco. Moriremo di fame e di sete, inoltre se scoppia una tempesta non abbiamo un riparo” spiegò il Briefs. Goku sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, starnutì e si voltò tirando su con il naso. Vide Vegeta starnutire a sua volta e lo osservò affiancarglisi.  
“E poi come ci vedono le navi se non siamo sulla spiaggia?” domandò. Vegeta si grattò la guancia e sospirò.  
“Non ci vedono senza una segnalazione. Non siamo riusciti neanche ad accendere il fuoco per cucinare ieri e abbiamo mangiato i pesci crudi, è difficile che ci riusciremo oggi” disse. Goku si strofinò le mani tra loro, l’acqua gli scivolava sul corpo abbronzato.  
“Possiamo scrivere S.O.S. nella sabbia con il tronco di una palma” propose.  
“Ti cala l’ernia a sollevare una palma e al momento senza poteri non possiamo neanche sradicarla. Inoltre ci sono pochissimi sassi e se non tolgono la barriera nessuna nave potrà venire” spiegò il Briefs.  
   
*******  
  
 “Ahi, le sanguisughe li stanno cercando di mangiare” disse la Re Kahio di sesso femminile. Si nascose il viso tra le mani paffute.  
“Goku fino a ora ha preso in faccia una decina di rami” disse Paikuhan. Offri un pacchetto di patatine a Whils che negò con il capo.  
“Si potrebbero avere direttamente in una ciotolina?” domandò gentilmente, i capelli bianchi gli oscillarono sopra il capo.  
“Certamente”. S’intromise Kiwi.  
-E’ il giorno più bello della mia vita, sarebbe stato meglio se anche Vegeta fosse stato chiappe al vento, così la sua umiliazione sarebbe stata completa- pensò.  
“Secondo me dovremmo richiamarli. Stanno collaborando, non potrebbe finire qui la punizione?” domandò il Kahioshin più giovane.  
“No, no. Stanno litigando più di prima, se li richiamiamo adesso la situazione sarà solo peggiorata” rispose Kahioshin il sommo.  
   
*******  
 “La nostra via, un mondo fantastico, un giardino infinito” canticchiò Goku. Vegeta si massaggiò l’ematoma sulla guancia, si staccò una crosta di sangue rappreso dal mento.  
“Smettila di cantare, mi dai sui nervi” ringhiò. Goku si grattò il taglio sul petto, sentendolo pulsare e si leccò le labbra.  
“Posso fischiare?” chiese. Sbatté con il piede contro una radice, gemette di dolore e una serie di tagli si aprirono sulla pelle.  
“No” rispose secco Vegeta. Il principe dei saiyan si tolse alcune foglie dai capelli neri a fiamma.  
“Non posso mica ballare. Dai, fammi almeno canticchiare”. Lo implorò Goku, una foglia umida gli finì sulla schiena coprendola tutta facendolo rabbrividire.  
“Lasciami in pace, guadare quel fiume è stato un inferno” borbottò il principe dei saiyan. Avanzò lateralmente con le braccia allargate lungo un crinale scosceso, i sassi appuntiti gli graffiarono i dorsi dei piedi facendoli sanguinare.  
“Tu non te le sai godere le avventure” lo rimproverò Goku. Si sentì il gracchiare di un uccello, Goku si voltò in quella direzione, ma vide una parete di fogliame.  
“Tsk. Preferirei essere a casa, qui rischiamo la morte per fame e sete” ringhiò Vegeta.  
“Vegeta, non è strano che sia tutto così silenzioso? Ai Monti Paoz c’è più rumore”. S’intromise Goku, Vegeta sentì i piedi affondare nel fango e la corteccia di un albero gli graffiò la pelle della gamba.  
“Non è l’unica cosa strana. Qui è tutto così fitto che la luce dovrebbe filtrare quasi per niente, invece non è per niente buio” sussurrò. Sentirono dei tonfi dietro di loro e dei fruscii ai loro lati. Si sentì un sibilo, Vegeta si voltò e vide una freccetta da cerbottana.   
“Attento Kakaroth” disse, spingendo il Son. La freccetta gli penetrò nel petto all’altezza del cuore, sgranò gli occhi e il suo corpo s’irrigidì. Cadde con un tonfo a faccia in giù, gli occhi gli divennero vitrei e le iridi grigie. Vegeta si piegò, prese il corpo inerme dell’amico in braccio e si mise a correre. Il Son schivò un paio di freccette, si chinò scansandone una terza che si conficcò in un albero, i rami gli sbattevano contro il corpo riempendo di tagli ed ematomi sia lui che il saiyan immobilizzato. Gli occhi di Vegeta era diventanti bianchi e il suo corpo collasso, i suoi muscoli si rilassarono.  
“Vegeta, ce la caveremo” sussurrò. Un’onda lo colpì alla gamba, l’osso gli cedette e il sangue gli ricoprì la pelle squarciata. Gridò rischiando di cadere in avanti, balzò sull’altro piede e proseguì saltellando. Un’onda lo colpì anche all’altra gamba, il son si diede la spinta cadendo e precipitò a faccia in giù, sbatté con la schiena e gemette di dolore. Chiuse gli occhi, ansimò e si diede la spinta con i reni, muovendo le spalle e strisciò più avanti. Una bastonata lo colpì in testa, la vista si oscurò e vide una serie di barlumi argentati. Una mano gelida lo afferrò al mento e gli premette sulle guance, si sentì uno scricchiolio e le ossa della mascella si slogarono. La creatura gli verso un liquido in bocca, un rivolo sfuggì dalle labbra del Son, l’aggressore lo riprese strofinando la superfice della ciotola sulla sua guancia e versò il restante contenuto della ciotola nella bocca socchiusa del principe dei saiyan. Goku avvertì un calore alle membra, mugolò chiudendo gli occhi, il capo gli ricadde di lato e perse i sensi.  



	5. Cap.5 Ice e Snow

Cap.5 Ice e Snow

Vegeta sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, mugolò e si leccò le labbra secche e screpolate. I muscoli gli formicolavano intorpiditi, fu colto da una serie di capogiri e sentiva il capo pulsare. Avvertì una forte nausea, il petto gli bruciava e le tempie gli dolevano, ingoiò avvertendo un sapore acido in bocca. Socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi erano liquide e vide una figura sbiadita. Il sole gli sbatteva negli occhi facendogli vedere tutto giallo dorato e l’ombra del selvaggio nerastra. Abbassò il capo, la luce dorata del sole illuminava il suo corpo muscoloso ricoperto da una serie di simboli. Avvampò vedendo che non indossava i boxer e deglutì. Si mise seduto, rovesciò le ciotole di legno con dentro i colori sul terreno macchiandolo di una serie di chiazze colorate. Si diede la spinta, ricadde seduto sull’altare di pietra su cui era sdraiato. Un copricapo di canne tenuto insieme con un nastro di stoffa gli cingeva il viso, delle macchie vermiglie erano dipinte sulle sue guance e una striscia blu gli percorreva il mento.

“Sei uno di quelli che mi tengono prigioniero?” chiese con voce rauca. Strinse gli occhi, la testa gli girò nuovamente e il capo gli ricadde all’indietro. I capezzoli erano circondati da dei cerchi di tintura verde e una zampata bordò era impressa sotto il suo ombelico.

“Capisci la mia lingua?” domandò, sentì la gola bruciargli. Osservò il capo in ombra e pelato dello sconosciuto annuire.

“Siete cannibali? Mi avete conciato così per un qualche rito?” chiese con voce rauca. Ricadde sdraiato e boccheggiò, le guance in fiamme, il capo s’immerse nel cuscino di erba e licheni umidi. La figura negò un paio di volte. Vegeta si diede la spinta, rotolò a terra e si diede la spinta rimettendosi in piedi. Avanzò, ricadde di lato finendo addosso a una vasca rigeneratrice, la guardò corrugando la fronte. Si girò e sgranò gli occhi, impallidendo.

“Fre…Fre…Freezer!” urlò. La figura dalla pelle rosata prese con la zampa, dalle unghie nere laccate aguzze, la collana di pietre rosso sangue che indossava e la tirò.

“Guarda meglio” soffiò. Sporse le labbra dipinte di rosso dal rossetto, le iridi viola le tremarono e i seni prosperosi le tremarono. Vegeta deglutì un paio di volte, indietreggiò e osservò l’abito nero lasciarle scoperte le gambe con un lungo spacco.

“Sono sua sorella Ice, gemella di Snow, figlia del grande re Cold. Prigioniera qui da molti anni per opera di Cooler” spiegò. La luce del sole si rifletteva sulla calotta d’osso vermiglio sul capo e sulle corna nere ai lati del capo. La challengel sorrise mostrando i denti aguzzi e si portò indice e medio alle labbra.

“O mi segui con le buone o sarò costretta a costringermi” sussurrò. Vegeta si piegò, prese una ciotola e gliela lanciò addosso, lei spostò il capo schivandola.

“Non mi avvicinerò a te” sibilò Vegeta. La coda di lei scattò, gli attorcigliò le caviglie e lo strattonò. Il principe dei saiyan cadde a terra, sbatté la testa e gemette di dolore. La coda si attorcigliò intorno al suo collo e strinse. Vegeta ansimò, l’aria gli mancò e la vista si oscurò.

“Come vuoi” sussurrò Ice. Vegeta dimenò i piedi, calciò le ciotole, si macchiò le gambe e i piedi di vari colori e alcune gocce gli schizzarono sul viso.

“Strinse con le mani la coda, strattonò ansimando. Tossì, ansimò e il corpo fu scosso da una serie di tremiti.

“La … lascia … mi” biascicò. Piegò il capo e addentò la coda, sentì il sapore metallico del sangue. Ice strillò e lo lasciò andare, sgranò gli occhi e indietreggiò.

“Come osi offendere la grande Ice. Ora che mi appartieni!” strillò lei. Vegeta si rimise in piedi, passò dietro l’altare boccheggiando.

“Appartengo?” domandò. Ice gli guardò il basso ventre facendolo avvampare e si leccò le labbra.

“Sarai il mio futuro marito, prigioniero” sussurrò. Vegeta strinse i pugni e urlò, il viso gli divenne vermiglio e spalancò la bocca continuando a urlare.

*******

Goku si mise a correre nella direzione dell’urlo, il copricapo con le corna di bufalo gli ricadde in avanti. Se lo tolse e lo gettò a terra, i piedi gli pulsavano stretti da delle fasce blu.

“Se gli hanno fatto del male!” gridò.

“Ti prego, non fuggire, ti faranno del male” lo supplicò una challenge. Teneva le mani unite e la calotta blu rifletteva la luce del sole.

“Ti ho già detto che sono sposato Snow!” urlò Goku. La lucertola singhiozzò, gli occhi dalle iridi azzurre erano liquide e rabbrividì.

“Anche mia madre Icicla lo era, ma mio padre Re Cold …” balbettò. Goku si girò a destra, a sinistra e accelerò. Vide Vegeta correre e lo raggiunse, gli afferrò il braccio. Vegeta tremando si voltò e lo spinse, ansimando.

“Sono io, calmo” disse il Son. Vegeta lo guardò, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e annuì deglutendo.

“C’è la sorella di Freezer ed è più pazza di lui! Non credevo potesse esistere niente del genere, quella mi vuole sposare!” gridò Vegeta. Goku indicò l’altra sorella e Vegeta si nascose dietro le sue spalle.

“Siamo nello stesso guaio, io ho l’altra sorella” borbottò Goku. Vegeta gli afferrò il braccio e si mise a correre, Goku lo seguì correndo a sua volta e passarono oltre tre casupole di paglia.

“Corri, prima che anche Ice salti fuori dalla finestra” ordinò il principe dei saiyan.


	6. Cap.6 La fuga

Cap.6 La fuga

Vegeta lasciò andare il braccio di Goku e continuò a correre. Il battito cardiaco di entrambi era irregolare e accelerato, i loro visi arrossati, i loro corpi ricoperti di sudore, i muscoli di tesi di tutti e due scattavano. Goku ansimava, Vegeta aveva gli occhi sporgenti, l’adrenalina pompava dentro tutti e i due saiyan facendoli tremare.

Goku evitò un attacco energetico a destra, Vegeta ne schivò uno sopra la sua testa. La terra si alzava creando dei polveroni vermigli, un albero ricadde con un tonfo colpito da un’altra onda. Si sentiva delle grida, s’intravedevano una trentina di paia di occhi rossi tra gli alberi e i cespugli e dei versi striduli.

“Forza mia orda, riportateceli!” si sentì gridare Ice. Un colpo passò radente al fianco di Goku, Vegeta saltò evitando una serie di freccette che si conficcarono nel terreno.

“Se ci prendono che ci fanno?” chiese Goku. Un ramo lo colpì al petto facendolo tossire, continuò a correre tenendosi la parte colpita con una mano.

“Zitto e corri! Io non glielo chiedo!” urlò Vegeta. Abbassò il capo, sorrise vedendo una buca, afferrò il braccio di Goku e saltò. Tappò la bocca a Goku e atterrò accanto a lui, lo tirò dietro una roccia e si acquattò, lo spintonò e lo fece finire sotto di sé costringendolo ad acquattarsi a terra. Entrambi ansimavano, sentivano il corpo bruciare e il battito cardiaco era accelerato. Sentirono i versi e i passi allontanarsi, sorrise e lasciò andare Goku. Si sdraiò accanto a lui e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Il piano è arrivare alla spiaggia e farcela a nuoto. Se passiamo sotto la barriera riusciremo a scappare” spiegò il Briefs bisbigliando.

-Meno male che alzando tutto quel fumo nemmeno loro vedevano dove andavamo- pensò.

“Penso sia troppo lontana la prossima costa” sussurrò Goku.

“Altre idee?” chiese il Briefs. Inspirò ed espirò con il naso, chiuse gli occhi e il suo corpo si rilasso.

“Sei tu quello dei piani” biascicò il Son. La luce vermiglia del tramonto scomparve dietro le montagne e la luce biancastra della luna li illuminò, i corpi di entrambi cominciarono a tremare e il fiato si condensò davanti ai loro visi. Si sentì un ruggito, Goku si voltò e sgranò gli occhi vedendo una tigre dalla pelliccia giallastra avanzare verso di loro. Le unghie aguzze della creatura si conficcavano nel terreno a ogni passo, teneva le orecchie abbassate, la pelle del muso ritirata per mostrare i denti e dimenava la coda. La dentatura lattea era illuminata dalla luce della luna.

-Dea Selene, grande luna, perché mi hai abbandonato?- pensò Vegeta. La bestia balzò e Vegeta rotolò di lato evitando gli finisse addosso. L’animale si girò e scattò verso Goku che con le mani e i piedi si diede la spinta saltando indietro, indietreggiò a gattoni tenendo la fronte corrugata.

****

“Se diventa troppo pericoloso li voglio richiamati indietro” borbottò Bils. Lourth annuì, accavallò le gambe e mise le mani sui braccioli.

“Ovviamente questo mi porterebbe un grave svantaggio economico” sussurrò. Billsama dimenò la coda, abbassò le orecchie e soffiò dal naso.

“Posso permettermelo” rispose. Si alzò su una zampata tenendo piegata l’altra e piegò il capo a destra.

“Che cosa vogliono fare?”. Si sentì la voce del Re Kahio più alto.

“Vegeta lo sta distraendo, ma stavolta invece della sfera Genkidama, Goku sta preparando un colpo diverso” spiegò Re Kahio del nord.

“Sono ore che schivano senza attaccare. Per me crolleranno a breve” disse Cell.

“Io scommetto tutto sulla tigre”. Si sentì la voce di Bojack.

“Ormai è l’alba e sono ancora vivi. Spero che tu perda” ribatté Zangya.

“Allora, appena avrà racimolato i soldi, convincerò Kahioshim il Sommo a richiamarli” rispose con voce suadente Lourth.

“Certo che Vegeta è capace di dare il nervoso persino a una tigre. E’ così entusiasmante” disse Whils. Si portò il calice di vetro alle labbra e sorseggiò il cocktail giallo, sentì il sapore di banana in bocca.

****

Il corpo del principe dei saiyan era coperto di sangue, strinse più forte il collo della creatura tra le braccia, facendo aderire le sue gambe ai fianchi della bestia. L’animale dimenò le spalle, cercando di farlo cadere e ruggì. Rotolò a terra, Vegeta strinse gli occhi gemendo e mantenne la presa. La tigre saltò e andò a sbattere di schiena contro la roccia, l’impatto fece perdere i sensi al principe dei saiyan che lasciò andare la presa cadendo a terra con un tonfo. La tigre gli fu sulla schiena e gli addentò la spalla, conficcando i denti nella carne con uno schizzo di sangue. Goku le saltò addosso e le conficcò nella giugulare una pietra aguzza aprendole il collo. Si rimise in piedi ansimando, le mani erano sporche di sangue, prese l’animale e lo fece rotolare via.

“Così impari” sussurrò con voce flebile. La schiena era ricoperta di tagli, i capelli a cespuglio era arruffati e sporchi di sangue, la tempia sinistra gli doleva. Si girò verso Vegeta, s’inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli premette le mani sulla ferita alla spalla.

“Scusa se ci ho messo tanto per fabbricare l’arma” mugolò.

Ice atterrò silenziosamente accanto a lui, gli tirò una gomitata al collo e lo fece ricadere in avanti privo di sensi.

“Dovrò curarvi, Io e mia sorella non possiamo sposare carne avariata” sussurrò.

*******

“Ma hanno ingaggiato addirittura i produttori di Jurassic park?” chiese uno spiritello.

“Lourth è un professionista” rispose un altro spiritello. I loro corpi biancastri avevano la forma di nuvolette ed aleggiavano.

“Non è un film” sussurrò con voce stridula il Kahioshin più giovane. Chiuse gli occhi, sospirò e si nascose il viso con la mano.

“Goku, tieni duro, presto vi tireranno fuori da quell’inferno” mormorò.


	7. Cap.7 Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Celtic music Ancient Storm di Adrian von Ziegler.

Cap.7 Lion

Goku allargò le gambe, sentiva delle fitte ai fianchi, i punti dove la pelle era graffiata pulsavano, croste di sangue rappreso si staccarono e avvertì il resto del corpo formicolare. Socchiuse gli occhi, vide delle ombre nerastre, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, intravide delle canne giallastre sfocate. Mugolò, si portò una mano alla testa e se la massaggio.

“Dove …” sussurrò con voce rauca. Strinse gli occhi, si leccò le labbra secche lasciando dei rivoli di saliva biancastra ai lati della bocca. Si diede la spinta e si alzò seduto.

“Dove mi trovo?” domandò con tono roco. Guardò una parete di canne giallastre davanti a lui.

“In trappola come topi”. Sentì la voce di Vegeta rispondergli. Sorrise, si voltò e vide il principe dei saiyan seduto in terra, con le braccia incrociate e la schiena appoggiata alla parete.

“Sono felice che tu stia abbastanza bene da brontolare” rispose. Gattonò fino al principe dei saiyan e si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui.

“Dove siamo?” chiese. Vegeta piegò di lato il capo e i capelli a fiamma strofinarono contro le canne.

“Di nuovo prigionieri delle lucertole” spiegò.

“Vacci piano con il termine lucertola”. Goku strinse i pugni sentendo una voce sconosciuta provenire dall’altra parte della stanza.

“Sarei più gentile se non finissi prigioniero tutte le volte che t’incontro” si lamentò Vegeta. Goku si voltò e sgranò gli occhi, spalancando la bocca.

“E’ uno di loro!” gridò. Guardò il changeling davanti a lui.

“E’ solo Lion” sibilò Vegeta. Incrociò le gambe e sbuffò.

“Una piaga tale che persino Cooler non l’ha voluto tra i piedi”. Aggiunse. L’altro prigioniero scoppiò a ridere, passandosi la zampa sopra la calotta d’osso sul capo.

“Non mi ha cacciato lui. Ho seguito la meravigliosa Snow su quest’isola che rende immortali” spiegò.

“Urca, perfetto! Allora sposala tu!” strillò Goku.


	8. Cap.8 Il passato di Vegeta e l'incontro con Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta su Era stupendo di Paolo Meneguzzi.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> 2) "La differenza tra me e te sta semplicemente negli occhi." - Ryuk (Death Note)

Cap.8 Il passato di Vegeta e l'incontro con Lion

 

  
“Hai permesso che Babidy rubasse le energie a Gohan. Insieme a me non hai voluto dire le minacce che sapevamo sarebbero uscite dalle sfere. E ora vuoi impedire proprio questo?” domandò Kahioshin il Sommo. Il più giovane si portò le mani ai capelli, le iridi erano liquide e annuì.  
“Non lo capite?! Li sta studiando e in futuro userà tutto questo per distruggerli. Dopo passerà a noi!” urlò. Whils gli appoggiò il pianeta nero con l’anello azzurro sopra il bastone sulla guancia e sorrise con le sottili labbra rosa strette.  
“Suvvia, suvvia. Mi sembra troppo drammatica porla così. Lourth si sta rivelando un anfitrione niente male e Billsama si sta divertendo” disse gentilmente. Infilò l’indice nella panna montata di una fetta di torta sulle sue gambe, lo estrasse e se lo mise in bocca succhiando.  
“E’ solo un programma televisivo per divinità, in fondo” borbottò l’anziano Kahioshin. Osservò i seni sodi lasciati scoperti da un bikini all’altezza dell’ombelico di una ragazza nella foto che teneva davanti al viso, un rivolo di bava gli colò lungo il mento.  
“Zitti, inizia il ricordo!” gridò il dio della distruzione, rotolandosi sulla poltrona.  
   
*******  
   
_Vegeta piegò un ginocchio e lo appoggiò sul pavimento flettendo l’altra gamba, strinse un pugno, appoggiò il braccio al petto e piegò in avanti la schiena. Tenne il capo ritto e nelle sue iridi color ossidiana si rifletté Freezer._  
_“Mi ha fatto chiamare, Lord Freezer?” domandò con tono freddo._  
_“Questa volta il marmocchio non torna” sibilò Dodoria._  
_“Se così fosse, ucciderò gli altri due idioti e finirò quella razza di bruti” mormorò Zarbon. Freezer sorrise, mostrando i canini aguzzi e unì la punta delle dita. Si piegò in avanti, dimenando la coda bianca e socchiuse le labbra dipinte di rosso._  
_“Ormai sono tre settimane che sei al mio servizio. Quindi voglio affidarti una missione più difficile” sussurrò. Vegeta strinse i denti e passò un brillio rosso nei suoi occhi._  
_-Se Nappa scopre che mi sta affidando una missione complicata avrà uno svenimento e Radisch lo prenderà a calci per farlo riprendere- pensò. Il bambino vide il proprio volto riflesso negli occhi del changelling._  
_“Mio fratello si sta divertendo a fare esperimenti non richieste su alcuni mie mercenari. Li rapisce mentre sono in missione e nega di essere lui” spiegò Freezer. Si voltò, raggiunse il suo sedile e vi si sedette, questo levitò. Vegeta lo guardò librarsi in volo fino all’oblo circolare nella stanza._  
_“Per compiere i peggiori usa un prezioso diamante. Voglio che tu lo rubi per me” spiegò._  
   
*******  
_Vegeta strinse contro il petto il diamante, le gambe gli tremavano e ansimò. Piegò il capo in avanti e tossì, gocce di sangue schizzarono tutt’intorno. Sentiva delle grida alle sue spalle, colpi di pistole laser ed energetici colpivano il terreno facendo sollevare della sabbia grigiastra. Accelerò, spiccò il volo e accelerò. Lasciò una scia azzurrina nel cielo plumbeo e si diresse verso le montagne, le raggiunse zizzagando tra le cime polverose. Le tempie gli pulsavano, sentiva il sapore metallico in bocca, le labbra erano secche e spaccate, la gola era raschiata. Ansimò, sentì le grida allontanarsi e tossì. Il corpo s’irrigidì, precipitò al suolo con un tonfo e mugolò. Strisciò su una roccia nerastra, i muscoli si rilassarono e boccheggiò. Si diede la spinta, scivolò lungo un dirupo, i vestiti si strapparono impolverandosi e con un gemito soffocato sbatté contro una duna di sabbia. Perse i sensi affondandovi._  
   
*******  
   
_Vegeta mugolò, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e sentì qualcosa di freddo tutt’intorno. Aprì gli occhi, una luce biancastra lo accecò, gemette e voltò il capo._  
_Aprì gli occhi, li sgranò e si rizzò seduto. Osservò l’acqua azzurrina dentro la piscina, il riflesso del proprio corpo deformato dalle onde sotto la superficie e inserì la testa. Diede una sorsata, avvertì un bruciore alla gola e sputò. Vomitò l’acqua sentendo il sapore del cloro e boccheggiò._  
_“Sai che potrei essere ucciso per averti aiutato, piccolo ladro?” sentì domandare._  
_“E tu chi sei?!” strillò Vegeta. Si girò a destra e a sinistra, rabbrividì e l’acqua schizzò fuori dai bordi di ceramica della vasca_  
_“Il guidatore di questa navicella piscina” sentì rispondere. Si girò e vide un changeling sui cinque anni, come lui. Strinse un pugno e si alzò in piedi, dal corpo nudo scendevano gocce d’acqua e le sue ciocche nere larghe quattro dita gocciolavano._  
_“Cosa diamine è una navicella piscina?” domandò Vegeta. Si girò e ghignò, le iridi nere brillarono e corse verso il diamante appoggiato sul pavimento. S’inginocchiò accanto alla gemma e la sollevò, la pietra rimandava la luce della lampada e brillava dei colori dell’arcobaleno in ogni faccia._  
_“La navicella di piacere di Lord Cooler per quando ha ospiti di sesso femminile. Ed io sono Lion, il più giovane che l’abbia mai pilotata” spiegò l’altro bambino. Vegeta indossò la battle suit strappata, la stoffa nera s’inumidì. Si voltò e raggiunse il pannello di controllo._  
_“Perché mi hai salvato?” chiese._  
_“La differenza tra me e te sta semplicemente negli occhi” rispose l’altro. Aveva un occhio coperto da una benda nera._  
_“Tsk, sei tutto diverso da me” ribatté Vegeta._  
_“Sì, ma nella forma siamo entrambi schiavi al servizio di un signore. Solo che nei tuoi occhi manca qualcosa che nei miei c’è: la libertà” ribatté Lion_.  
*******  
 “Vegeta, ma quel tipo è veramente tuo amico?” chiese Lion. Sollevò la coda e indicò Goku, che stava tirando testate alla parete di canne.  
“Sì, è la libertà che mi mancava l’ultima volta” bisbigliò Vegeta.  



	9. Cap.9 No hope, no glory, no happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato fanfiction challenge II:  
> "In fondo l'ho sempre pensato... questo mondo fa schifo." - Light Yagami (Death Note).  
> Scritta sentendo Giochi di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Cap.9 No hope, no glory, no happy ending[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=387624&i=1#_ftn1)

 

“Se fosse per me, io sarei più che pro” disse Lion. Si passò la zampa tra i capelli e alzò lo sguardo, osservando la paglia che copriva una intelaiatura di canne di bambù legata in una serie di ciuffi da delle corde. Goku si sdraiò e rotolò sul terreno, dimenò le gambe sbuffando sonoramente. Piegò di lato il capo, afferrò un legnetto di legno e se lo mise sopra le labbra, premendoci il naso contro. 

“Urca, non voglio essere prigioniero di gente che cattura i suoi stessi alleati” borbottò.

“In realtà farei parte della squadra che fa la guardia alla prigione, però …”. Iniziò a rispondere il changellin. L’uscio si aprì di colpo con un tonfo e Ice avanzò, la luce del sole entrò dietro di lei. Vegeta strinse gli occhi sentendoli bruciare, riparandosi con un braccio.

“Verrà giustiziato per aver cercato di aiutarvi” sibilò.

“Non puoi fare del male a qualcuno solo perché assiste un amico!” gridò Goku. Avanzò verso di lei, Ice sgranò gli occhi.

“Come osi …” ringhiò. Le iridi color ametista le brillarono di una luce vermiglia.

“Attento Kakaroth!” gridò il principe dei saiyan. Saltò, afferrò il braccio del Son e lo tirò, quest’ultimo gli cadde addosso ed entrambi finirono a terra con un tonfo. Un raggio laser rosso fu emanato dagli occhi della changellin e volò sopra le loro teste. Goku rotolò di lato, si diede la spinta e si rialzò. Ice saltò atterrò sulla spalla di Vegeta. Le unghie nere e aguzze della zampa della creatura affondarono nella pelle abbronzata della spalla. La coda colpì l’addome di Goku mandandolo a sbattere contro il muro di bambù con un tonfo. La guerriera si voltò e lanciò un’onda vermiglia con l’indice. Il suo colpo trapassò al petto Lion, quest’ultimo sgranò gli occhi le cui iridi divennero bianche, cadde a terra vomitando sangue e precipitò su un fianco privo di vita. Vegeta colpì con una gomitata la caviglia di Ice, la lucertola saltò giù da lui. Vegeta rotolò e strisciò verso l’amico.

“Assassina!” urlò Goku.

“No!” ululò il principe dei saiyan. Ice lo raggiunse con un colpo di coda al viso facendogli scricchiolare la mascella. Vegeta volò lateralmente staccandosi dal terreno, ricadde sul terreno strisciando la pelle nuda riaprendo una serie di ferite e seminando una scia di croste di sangue rappreso. Mugolò di dolore, strinse gli occhi e digrignò i denti.

“In fondo l’ho sempre pensato… questo mondo fa schifo” sibilò.

“Sei come tuo fratello! Pensi di poter giocare con la vita! Questa volta però hai giocato con il fuoco … me la pagherai!” ululò Goku. Strinse i pugni rialzandosi in piedi, le vene gli pulsarono sui palmi e sgranò gli occhi, le iridi nere erano liquide e il bianco degli occhi era arrossato. Ice circondò i polsi di Vegeta con la coda e lo issò, gli cinse l’addome con un braccio. Il principe dei saiyan scalciò urlando, la changellin gli afferrò con la coda e la strinse. Vegeta mugolò di dolore sentendo delle fitte alla spina dorsale e la vista si appannò.

 

****************************************************************************

 

“Basta, ora non mi diverto più” borbottò Bills. Si alzò in piedi, mise le zampe dietro la schiena unendole e avanzò con la schiena china. Whils si voltò, staccandosi dallo schienale vermiglio che contrastava con la sua pelle azzurra. Vide l’altra divinità alzarsi in volo e sistemarsi a testa in giù, le orecchie penzolanti strisciavano contro l’erba e dimenò la coda coprendo a ogni movimento due pianeti sullo sfondo diversi.

“Pensavo che lo spettacolo fosse di suo gradimento, Billsama” sussurrò. Conficcò il suo bastone a terra e si alzò in piedi.

“Allora penso che sia tempo di concluderlo. Ho visto ciò che m’interessava” disse Lourth. Strinse nella mano un pedone degli scacchi di marmo, questo si frantumò trasformandosi in una sabbiolina candida che scivolò dalle sue dita ammucchiandosi vicino al suo piede.

“Contento?” domandò Kahioshin il Sommo guardando il Kahioshin più giovane.

“Finalmente, ridategli i poteri!”. Festeggiò quest’ultimo.

 

****************************************************************************

 

 

 I capelli di Goku si tinsero d’oro, le iridi nere gli divennero verde-acqua e la pelle emanò un bagliore dorato. Mise le mani accanto al fianco e le unì, avvertì un calore provenire dalle dita che si ricoprirono di sudore e la prigione s’illuminò di luce azzurrina.

“Che cosa significa?!” gridò Ice. L’onda energetica le colpì il viso, la testa si annerì raggrinzendosi, l’impattò le recise la pelle e la trachea, il capo si staccò dal collo e precipitò a terra con un tonfo. La carcassa finì sul terreno cadendo nella direzione contraria. Vegeta si diede la spinta spiccando il volo, levitò fino al tetto e lo sfondò. Si voltò, abbassò lo sguardo e dimenò la coda facendo cadere una serie di peli marroncini.

“Andiamocene, questo posto mi dà il voltastomaco” ordinò, sibilando.

 

 

[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=387624&i=1#_ftnref1) No hope, no love, no glory … no happy ending. La canzone è Happy Ending di Mika.


	10. Cap.10 Alla prossima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Vegeta, Goku.  
> Prompt: “Sono il principe dei Saiyan, stupida terza classe!”.  
> “Urca! Comincia ad essere ripetitivo!”.  
> Scritta sentendo Time di Inception.

Cap.10 Alla prossima  
  
Goku masticò il senzu, sentì il sapore del fagiolo invadergli la bocca, chiuse gli occhi rabbrividendo. Avvertì un senso di calore all’altezza del petto e nei punti feriti, la pelle si rimarginò e le ferite scomparvero. Il sangue pompò più velocemente nel suo corpo, il vento gli fece aleggiare i ciuffi di capelli larghi tre dita intorno al viso. Inspirò ed espirò, riaprì gli occhi e sorrise. Le fronde degli alberi frusciavano mosse dal vento e i soffi facevano piegare anche i ciuffi d’erba.  
“Credo che quello che è successo questa settimana sia meglio non raccontarlo in giro o le nostre mogli non ci faranno più allenare insieme” disse il Son. Il principe dei saiyan socchiuse gli occhi, si voltò ed espirò dalle narici.  
“Tsk, spera che il namecciano non canti” sibilò. Appoggiò la schiena alla corteccia dell’albero dietro di lui, tenendo le braccia incrociate. Goku allargò le braccia e ridacchiò.  
“Su, andiamo. Junior sa tenere i segreti. E Urca, senza di lui saremmo ancora senza vestiti” ribatté. Vegeta si voltò di scatto dall’altra parte e chiuse gli occhi. Il Son abbassò le braccia, corrugò la fronte e raggiunse l’amico.  
“Piuttosto, sicuro che quello che è successo non ti ha lasciato problemi?” domandò. Gli stivali blu gli affondavano nel fango, mosse su e giù le spalle ritmicamente.  
“Mi hai preso per un debole?! Sono il principe dei saiyan, stupida terza classe!” gridò il Briefs. Goku si grattò una guancia abbronzata.  
“Urca, cominci a essere ripetitivo” borbottò. Vegeta avvertì delle fitte al petto, dimenò la coda e si staccò dall’albero. Si girò, dando le spalle all’eroe della Terra e avanzò. Strinse con le mani le braccia, sentiva il tessuto dei suoi guanti lattei sotto i polpastrelli e la pelle pulsare nei punti in cui premevano le dita.  
“In ogni caso, sono un po’ geloso. Lion era amico tuo prima di me”. Si lamentò Goku. Vegeta ghignò e spiccò il volo.  
“Ci vediamo settimana prossima per combattere?!” gridò Goku.  
“La prossima volta ti sconfiggerò, Kakaroth!” urlò in risposta il principe dei saiyan.


End file.
